Magnetic Mistress
by Not A Bagel
Summary: Beacon Academy has temporarily been placed in charge of law enforcement in the kingdom of Vale. Naturally Police Chief Ozpin has faced some issues with having an all teen police force. Claims of Police Brutality flooded in; meaning Ozpin had to take drastic measures to regain public opinion. Banning Erotica. Unfortunately, Officer Blake has not yet recieved the memo. Collab Fic
1. Interrogation

Blake frantically searched her bag, only to find that 'Ninjas of Love' was indeed not in there.

She had met only few people that day, and that left only three suspects: Emerald, Sun and Yang.

Blake proceeded to the police station, intent on finding the thief.

Inside, Yang and Pyrrha both looked up to Blake's cry of "You stole my smut, didn't you Officer Yang!"

"It's the duty of officers to confiscate suspicious items Blake." Yang smirked

"And I do think I'll need to thoroughly examine this... evidence."

Pyrrha chimed in "Perhaps we should send this to forensics Sergeant?

"No!" Blake shouted out a little louder than she wanted to and started blushing profusely.

Yang smiled. "Ooooh, now _this_ is interesting. What could possible startle our kitty _this_ much?"

"Well, I think we could detain her; Yes, it _is_ part of protocol, we'll have to keep you here until we can straighten this out," Pyrrha said sheepishly.

Blake, dejected, followed Pyrrha to the back room, while Yang closed the blinds and locked the door behind them.

In the dim light of the interrogation room, Yang's smile seemed genuinely scary to Blake.

"I'll let you know right now, that I am the _bad_ cop in this."

Pyrrha's green eyes pierced through the gloom, her fiery red hair flowing around her shoulders as she undid her ponytail, watching silently from the back of the room.

Yang sauntered around the table, lightly grazing Blake's arm, then shoulder, before finally finding her neck, caressing it, and making Blake's bow twitch all over again.

"Now there's a good kitty," Yang whispered in the Faunus's ear.

With such a pleasant, soft touch, Blake couldn't help but release a subtle purr.

Aroused, confused, and irritated, the Faunus looked to Pyrrha, hoping for a less suggestive approach.

Instead Pyrrha looked to be enjoying the show.

"I would never have pegged her for a voyeur," Blake thought between moans.

Cool air suddenly met her ears, as Yang pulled off her bow.

"That's just the start, kitty cat, there's more to come if you'd like to tell us where you got this book," Yang cooed, her words seeming to melt into Blake's thoughts.

Her ears were no longer cool, but very warm indeed.

Pyrrha finally spoke up, "Ozpin is cracking down on adult content... I think he'd be interested to hear one of his own was in on it..."

The threat was best left unsaid. It was time to spill everything.

"I... I can explain!" Blake pleaded, but Pyrrha was not interested in a confession, twisting the chair backwards and straddling it, so she was face to face with Blake, with only the table between them.

Yang's fingers found their way to Blake's collarbone again, eagerly pulling at her shirt buttons, as Yang's warm chest pressed against Blake's neck, causing Blake's to turn as red as Pyrrha's hair.

This was all Pyrrha needed to see, as she reached across the table and caressed Blake's face, whispering, "You are mine now, kitty cat. You will do what I say."

Blake could only nod.

"You know who is selling the books. That's great. But everyone knows Torchwick is behind that."

Pop. Another button down. Her bra almost fully exposed.

"I need addresses, street names. I need locations. And you're going to tell me them." She nodded and Yang shredded the shirt.

Blake instinctively reached to cover herself, only to be caught by Yang's strong grip, and _snap_ went the handcuffs.

Yang then pressured Blake up and out of her chair, face down onto the table, and ripped her pants off, taking the boots off in the same motion, leaving Blake bent over onto the table in naught but her underwear.

"Now that you seem ready to cooperate, let's get more comfortable," Pyrrha said while removing her clothes.

"Where are the books being sold, Blake?" Pyrrha stepped out of her uniform. She was wearing garters underneath and appeared to have commandeered Glynda's crop.

Yang was almost panting. "Please don't tell her anything Blake. It's been a dry spell for us..."

Yang had stripped herself almost as fast as she did Blake and was now pressed full against Blake's back; nibbling on her ears while rubbing her sides with her hands, moving ever closer to Blake's chest.

Pyrrha proceeded to waltz around to behind both of them, giving each of them a sharp _smack_ with the crop. Yang let out a satisfied yelp, while Blake gasped, and then gasped again when Yang popped her bra open, letting the Faunus's bosom fall out against the table.

"Again. Where,are,the,sales,going,down!" Each pause brought a hard smack, alternating between Yang and Blake.

Blake could feel how wet Yang was getting. She'd have to give them something or else they'd strip the skin from her ass in no time at all...

"Adam! Adam Taurus! He's the one providing contraband!" Blake cried out, as Yang roughly squeezed her right breast, shifting to their right so she could look at Blake.

Pyrrha then approached Blake from behind, hooking the crop underneath the side of Blake's panties, moving it along the back until it rested between her cheeks, pressing ever so slightly into Blake's nether regions.

Pyrrha then pushed the handle to be parallel with Blake's upper body, forcing the stem of the crop to press into Blake's folds before slamming the crop to the ground, leaving Blake completely naked and handcuffed, at the power of these two beautiful women.

"Yang, my pet. Come get your reward for being such a good officer," Pyrrha turned the chair back around and sat.

Yang let Blake go for now - she slumped to the floor. Blake was left watching one of her best friends crawl over and begin to eat Pyrrha out.

The red haired domme stroked Yang's hair. Whispering compliments to her. She grinned in pleasure and locked eyes with the Faunus.

"I can be kind too, dear. Enjoy your respite as reward for co-operating." She wrapped her legs around Yang.

Blake was entranced by the movement of Pyrrha's legs, guiding Yang's head to just the right spot for her to reach climax.

Yang then crawled over to Blake, who had started to finger herself, almost without a thought.

Yang then eased Blake onto her back, pressing chest to chest while their lips locked, and Yang's tongue found its way into Blake's mouth, mirrored by Yang's fingers into Blake's nether regions.

"Now then. Where did you meet Mr... Taurus, was it?" Pyrrha asked. She was slumping in the chair, eyes half closed.

She was all business, despite flying in the clouds.

"He... he was my mentor... in the White Fang... we had known each other through there, and I was the logical connect-ION!" Blake managed to get out before Yang got bored of making out, and decided to bite on Blake's nipples.

Pyrrha, now recovered enough to stand, walked over to behind Yang, turning the crop so that the thick handle faced Yang's ass, and began pushing.

Yang straightened forward onto Blake with a jolt as the crop was teasing her. "Now, Officer Yang, do you believe what Ms. Belladonna has just told us?"

Yang pushed Blake down. Staring into her eyes. Blake marveled at how quickly her interrogator's eyes filled with red.

"No mistress, she knows more." Yang leant back allowing Pyrrha more leverage.

Pyrrha let her pet use the crop as she wished, she was a kind owner after all.

"Now Blake, why would you hide something from us? After all the good times we had in the academy?" The redhead smiled and stood on Blake's sensitive feet. The heels were only barely being held back by her Aura.

Yang's wetness dripped onto Blake, whose hips were now straining upwards to the crop, longing to be filled by _anything_, much to Pyrrha's delight.

She knelt down behind Yang, removing the handle slowly, and then licked it clean before pressing it next onto Blake's region, as Yang dismounted and circled behind, propping Blake up and roughly squeezing one breast while teasing her nether region with her free hand.

Blake, under the combined pressures began panting, straining, and begging for something to enter her, going mad from longing.

The pleasure stopped. Instead Pyrrha pushed her to the floor.

"I am not in the habit of rewarding _liars._" She spat, literally spat, on Blake. Yang followed her master like a puppy. Again Pyrrha sat on the chair and let Yang work.

"If you don't want to be relegated to an observer, you better tell me where Adam is selling these books," She forgot herself for a second, moaning from Yang's attention.

The crop whipped through the air and bit Yang's back. "If you do not talk, Yang will ignore you and enjoy some quality time with me." Pyrrha laughed.

Blake laid there, dazed from the quick change of events.

She was so close to pleasure, how had she missed it?

There was only one thing to do.

Blake laid face down, ass in the air and purred out where the deals were going down.

Yang looked up at Pyrrha, who nodded, allowing Yang to retrieve their toy from the cabinet in the corner.

The strap-on was huge, but as Yang leveled it toward Blake, all Blake could think of was the pure relief that she would soon feel.

Then it entered her.

The stars and the moon danced before her eyes. She was so very warm... So verrryyy warm...

She realized Yang's semblance must have been absorbing Pyrrha's hits, letting her take it out on Blake. The Blonde was giving it everything she could and then some - Blake was her bitch.

Pyrrha lay down in front of Blake. Tangling her hand in the raven hair, she forced Blake's face towards her crotch.

"Come on now kitty, be a good pet. I'll let you play with Yang whenever you're good."

Yang had already pushed her past her limit three times. The floor was a mess.

Blake gave in completely, letting her rough tongue explore Pyrrha. She would a good kitty, she would never make Mistress sad.

Blake's tongue worked magic on Pyrrha's juices, licking them up, but the Faunus's body had been wracked by too many orgasms to support her, so Yang flipped her onto her back and let Pyrrha suck the now soaked strap-on while the mistress positioned her ass above Blake's face.

When Blake regained enough strength to continue pleasuring the goddess, Yang inserted into Blake again, biding her time until it was her turn to receive.

"Yang, do try and control yourself. We have to report in to Ozpin now. _She_ **will** be waiting in my apartment tonight," Pyrrha said dismissively as she pulled Yang away by her hair.

"Won't you, kitty?" again with the petting.

A weak nod was all Blake could manage. Her Mistress and fellow pet donned their uniforms. No doubt they would tell Ozpin her info.

"I will be sure to give you a _glowing_ review to Ozpin, Pet." Pyrrha smirked.

Yang threw a key at her. "Be at mistress' by 8pm. If you're late you **will** be locked in the basement."

"Until tonight, dear," was the last parting shot from Pyrrha. Blake then watched as her mistress strolled away as if nothing happened.


	2. Sleepover

Blake had been standing outside the apartment for twenty minutes now, fussing over what she was wearing even more now she was on the doorstep. What do you wear when visiting your new mistress?

She had no recollection of anything after her interrogation, Yang had briefly returned to toss her uniform in the room – but beyond that the day was a blur.

Now she stood in a black dress that barely reached her thighs, knocking on Pyrrha's door.

Yang answered so quick she must have been watching through the peep hole.

She was wearing some kind of sports jersey, long enough to maintain modesty. "Hey honey, glad you decided to join us."

She leaned in and gave Blake a hug, "I think Yang may have finally lost it."

"Come on in, Pyrrha won't be here for a while, she had to run to the store. Have a seat," Yang motioned to the couch.

Blake, thankful for a chance to sit down after all of the days prior activities, kicked off her heels and slid onto the couch, immediately followed by Yang, who unsurprisingly tossed personal space out of the way and snuggled up to Blake.

"So… why did Pyrrha leave you here instead of sending you to the store?" Blake wondered aloud.

"Well, you know Pyrrha. She may be mistress, but when it's normal life she's very generous and kind. I actually pulled a groin muscle from… today's activities," Yang said with a wink.

Blake blushed furiously and scratched her ears, which were again hidden underneath her bow. Of course Yang would want to bring that up, even though they both knew it was on their minds. It was truly an experience to see Yang Xiao Long naked though, and not one Blake would soon forget.

"So tonight I'm thinking we watch Huntress &amp; the Grimm" Yang stated, the casualness of the situation still throwing Blake off.

"The romantic comedy?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, you didn't think we were going to watch porn all night did you?" she giggled.

"Uh, no. No I didn't" - Well she more thought they'd be starring.

Yang stood up and dug through the DVD collection – giving Blake a nice view of her panties.

"You know this isn't all about sex Blake." Yang looked almost offended when she turned back to the Faunus.

"Pyrrha claimed you because she genuinely cared about you – same as she did with me. Stop looking at this as some kind of punishment and realize this is an actual relationship." She sank back onto the couch.

"I just… I feel out of my depth." Blake replied.

"Then tonight will put you at ease." She smiled.

Yang tossed a blanket over them both and pulled Blake in tight with her signature bear hug. Her golden hair and strong embrace helped put Blake at ease, allowing her ears to relax. As she pulled off her bow, she realized how overdressed she was for just a night in of takeout and a rom-com.

"Hey, Yang?"

"Mmm, what's up?"

"Would you happen to have anything I could change into? This dress is kind of uncomfortable, and I don't want to sit through the whole movie trying to keep it from riding up."

"Yeah, I've got some of my clothes here. They're in Pyrrha's dresser, so come on back," Blake said, hopping up off the couch as she spoke.

Blake paused the movie and followed Yang to the bedroom, grateful of a chance to wear something casual. As soon as she stepped through the door, an oversized T-shirt and pair of short shorts hit her in the face.

"Oh, sorry, I thought your reflexes would be up to _scratch!_" Yang said with a laugh, obviously pleased with her comedic wit, "I'll let you get changed, just head back out when you're ready."

The Faunus shook her head at how normal this was feeling. Yang and she had many nights in; hanging out with a bad movie and some Schneeweisers. Despite that, she couldn't help but glance at some of the items Pyrrha had in her room and shiver.

A normal relationship didn't need chains. She knew how chains felt, had been bound all her life by them. So when she found herself fantasizing about the thought of Pyrrha and Yang tying her up – she felt like a traitor.

Yang found Blake hugging herself in front of the mirror. She hadn't seen Blake like this since Beacon.

"Hey… C'mere you," Yang said, pulling Blake into her chest, "Shhh… It's ok. Come back in to the living room. There's nothing to be ashamed of," Yang said, wiping the tears from Blake's eyes.

"It's just not right! My people are still being persecuted out there, and I'm doing nothing… **nothing** to help them. Instead, I'm here making a mockery of our struggle, with these damn chains!" Blake cried into Yang's shirt.

Yang pulled Blake away, gazing into those golden eyes, searching for her pain. "These chains are not about mocking. They're about surrendering to your partner, trusting them while you're at your most vulnerable. If you don't want to use them, we don't have to, and I'll make sure you'll never have to see them again. It's a special kind of trust, and one that really frees the soul."

"So what do you want me to do, kitty cat?" Yang smiled, teasing Blake's ears.

"I want to go watch movies." Blake muttered.

The blonde draped an arm around her shoulders and lead Blake back to the couch. The Huntress &amp; Grimm began blaring out of the TV. Blake snuggled into her partner's breasts enjoying the comfort.

A clink of glass bottles interrupted the entertainment; "Now I would be mad at you starting without me… _again_." Pyrrha stood in nothing but her panties, her scarlet red hair flowing around her back like a natural blanket.

"… But that is just too beautiful a sight." She grinned and wriggled in between her two pets, dropping two boxes of pizza.

The movie sucked, as expected. The musical numbers were uninspired – the huntress was played by a pathetic excuse for an actress and the Grimm looked like a sock puppet.

Yang was in tears of laughter and Pyrrha had taken to petting Blake, who was almost asleep on her mistress' lap.

"At least it's over," Was all Blake could manage.

"So, what to do ladies? The night is still young, and I'm feeling a little frisky," Yang said seductively.

"Well, you were very unselfish today during Blake's initiation, Yang, so I think a reward is in order, and I have just the thing in mind," Pyrrha said, as she stood up, letting Blake's head fall from Pyrrha's lap and onto the couch.

Hunger immediately appeared in both pets' eyes, and each immediately slid off the couch and onto their knees, looking up at their mistress.

"I'm going to go get some toys, in the meantime, Blake, please thank Yang for helping you today," Pyrrha cooed, then turned on her heel and sauntered off to her room.

Blake immediately locked her mouth onto Yang's, and pushed her onto the floor, her hands desperately stripping their clothes off, with her mouth then attacking the newly exposed skin with kisses and soft nibbles.

She was eager to please, to prove that she belonged here with Pyrrha and Yang. All the questions and doubts vanishing as her tongue danced with Yang's.

Yang pushed Blake's head down and the Faunus obliged her. Nibbling her way down to her clit – where she begun to tease her, after all what good would a cats tongue be if she didn't put it to use?

"Blake! Hey, that feels … OH!" Yang cried out, as Blake's kisses found their way to Yang's mound, her tongue pressing into the folds, and began to work on turning Yang on as much as possible.

It turned out Pyrrha had been content to let her pets play alone for a while. Sitting in the dining room allowed her to see Yang and Blake putting on tonight's real show. She wasn't much for subtlety, but the girls weren't exactly in the right frame of mind to notice their Mistress' film project.

Blake pushed forward onto Yang, locking lips once again, letting Yang taste her own juices, while Blake's fingers rubbed and teased her partner's opening, not granting penetration just yet, mirroring how Yang teased her but hours earlier.

"Please… stick them in Blake… I… I need it…," Yang pleaded, while Blake began a more forceful push with now two of her fingers, as her lips traveled to Yang's belly, each kiss lingering on her soft skin, sending shivers throughout the blonde bombshell's body.

"Take it if you want it Yang," Pyrrha called out from her chair, fingering herself as she filmed her pets making love from across the room.

Yang grinned, the flipped Blake onto her back, straddling the Faunus and moving herself up to Blake's face, forcing her to begin eating Yang out, with every flick of the tongue or thrust of the fingers letting a small spray of juices fly.

The two girls were like rabbits in heat.

"Are we making up for lost time girls?" Pyrrha teased, recalling their Beacon days. "You two always were inseparable."

Yang tried to answer; instead she let out a squeal as Blake pressed ever deeper with her tongue. Yang began to knead her breasts, feeling release draw closer.

"Mistress; please…" Yang pleaded.

Blake was confused, "Why is she…"

"You may cum when ready dear." Pyrrha replied. The grin she wore leaked into her voice.

Yang wasted no time, covering Blake's face in cum.

The Faunus didn't complain.

The phone rang.

Pyrrha and Yang both froze.

Their mistress practically dove for it.

"Hello, is it…" She asked.

She locked eyes with Yang and shook her head.

The two let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

Blake was still left in the dark.

Pyrrha had her polite voice on; which meant it was either Ozpin or Glynda.

"Yes… yes. Understood sir, very serious, sir." Ozpin must have thought Pyrrha was happy – he couldn't see the shaking fists and set back.

"But sir, I-" Again she was cut off.

"Understood sir, within the hour sir," Was all she could say.

Yang spoke up "Pyrrha…" She got off Blake and reached out. But Pyrrha already stormed off into her room.

"Yang, what's...?"

The blonde held up her hand; "Every night. He calls her every damn night," She was crying.

"Girls; have as much fun as you like - I'll be back by breakfast," Pyrrha stood in the hall, fixing her hair into place.

She had got into uniform in record time.

Blake noticed she had Milo and Akouo strapped on.

The three girls embraced, Blake still wasn't sure why Ozpin was deploying her this late.

"I love you both, now look after each other," She whispered.

The lust that had driven them before was shattered. In its place was an unspoken terror.

Pyrrha walked into the night, Yang began to sob. Blake took her to bed.

"Yang, I'm here," Was all Blake could say.

This time Yang snuggled into Blake's bosom.

"She'll come back. She always comes back," Yang kept whispering.


	3. Afterparty

Blake didn't know how long Yang cried for.

Blake didn't know how long she had stared out the window; watching creatures of the night go about their business. Her keen eyes letting her see a whole world that belonged to the Faunus and the animals.

She didn't know what time it was when she first kissed Yang, rolling her onto her back and straddling her. She pushed her tongue into Yang's mouth delicately – before running her rough tongue over her tear stained cheeks.

Blake didn't know how long she'd wanted to kiss her. She took off the only piece of clothing she had left – a plain black bra.

"I'm not going to ply you with sex. Or tell you not to worry." Words came to her tongue from somewhere – but her brain didn't recognize them."But I am going to make sure you sleep."

Blake's hand ran down between Yang's breasts and onto her toned abs – long nails causing the sweating blonde to shiver in anticipation. "I'm going to enjoy this." Blake whispered as she circled a thumb around Yang's entrance.

Yang's eyes shut and she bucked her hips gently – Blake slid a finger inside her.

She didn't know how long she pleased Yang either.

* * *

Hours later she left Yang curled into a ball beneath sheets that dripped with pleasure and pain in equal measure. The girl was so worried, so very scared that it had hurt Blake to tear herself from her embrace. But there were things she had to take care of.

Pyrrha's apartment was a mess – mostly Yang's handiwork. While Blake was guilty of leaving her Schneewiesers where they fell at a party, she would not live somewhere which had pizza boxes strewn throughout 3 separate rooms. She strode with purpose about rooms that she hadn't even set foot in before – collecting trash and fighting stains with the same ferocity she chased Vale's criminals.

Her mind wandered and she wondered what Pyrrha was doing, why Ozpin could be deploying forces at 4am on a Wednesday night. More specifically – why he had called for the head of internal affairs to be deployed.

Tension raked across her body, until she made her way to the living room, where the television was silently playing some very badly produced porn. She turned it off with a sigh, wondering how Yang managed to function in this house.

It took her over 30 minutes before the room was free of pizza, beer and discarded underwear from their sleepover. Afterwards the room had stopped smelling of food; instead a smell lingered which reminded Blake of the girl in bed. Yang's scent was _everywhere_.

She felt warmth spread throughout her body as memories of the night flooded her mind – coupled with the various aches that had accrued over a rather rough 'first date' suddenly her pussy begged for urge was overpowering, made even worse when she realized that Yang's scent would still be all over her face. She quickly dashed to the shower with red cheeks… on her face this time.

* * *

Most cat Faunus hated water, a fact that had spawned many jokes from bigoted humans. Blake had been an exception from a young age; she had always held a strange fascination with water. Most of her early memories involved swimming in clear blue lakes during warm summer afternoons. She turned the shower on, not surprised that Yang kept it at nearly scalding levels. A few adjustments and some testing allowed her to find a happy medium between boiling and freezing and she stepped under the downpour with a relaxed sigh.

Her ears twitched as the water ran down them, sending droplets spraying across the tiles. She giggled and flicked her ears again, enjoying the sensation. She wished that she could have taken a bath, but she wanted to rejoin Yang soon – and baths normally resulted in cat naps for her.

The shower was warm and spacious and as such Blake was very reluctant to leave. Pyrrha's apartment was a kind of luxury she could only dream of."_Did she buy this with her tournament money? Or does Ozpin pay her better than me?" _Blake wondered as she watched the water run between her breasts.

A flick of her ears later, she put the thought out of her mind and stepped out onto the cold bathroom tiles. She toweled off with the efficiency of a woman who'd been on the run, more of a pat down than a true drying. When she donned the old clothes that she 'borrowed' from Yang's dresser her hands instantly picked up the familiar black bow. She made to tie her bow over her ears, she had maintained after many years – but after some thought, she resolved to resist the urge.

_I trust Yang and Pyrrha, they genuinely care about me._

She dressed in the scavenged T shirt, both the DJ and size indicating it was a Xiao Long item, before she made her way to the kitchen intent on a midnight snack. Her mind was filled with sandwich ideas and dreams of tuna... Until the soft song of a violin reached her ears and the preening brought her to the verge of tears.

The slow, lilting music spoke to her – it reminded her of the day when she first felt the sting of human hate. Memories sprung to the forefront of her mind:

* * *

**_A protest. A scream. Blood splashing on to her cheek._**

* * *

She reluctantly continued chasing the memory, the music forcing her deeper within herself.

* * *

**_She ran. A man blocked her path. She tried to turn but he took her sign – raising it like a warhammer._**

**_She fell, looked up at her would be killer and suddenly -_**

* * *

She was laid back in her chair. Hours earlier that same face wore a grin as she was playing with herself in that chair. Now, it had been brought into the living room; but there was no joy or lust in the air now; just the slow mourning of the violin.

* * *

_**He was in front of her. The Faunus in the mask, brandishing a sword stained in human blood. The human lay face down and he looked broken**  
_

* * *

**_Broken_**;Pyrrha slumped in the chair, topless. Her red hair was normally so full of luster and shine but now it only contrasted with her skin; a cold, pale ivory. She was wounded; multiple times.A field dressing clun to her bare shoulder – the kind medics used for a stab wound. Another bandage wound its way around her wrist, all the power Pyrrha had flaunted replaced now with a quiet fragile vulnerability.

She looked up; half asleep with tears in her eyes. The eternally warm eyes had no light in them now, only a hollow detachment that had stared at Blake from her mirror throughout most of her life. She kissed Pyrrha, nothing more than a brush on the lips – enough to let her mistress know she was here. The redhead groaned and made to stretch, but Blake held her arm to prevent further injury.

She noticed Blake and they stared into each other's eyes. In that moment they understood that they'd both seen humanity at its worst.

Blake as a child.

Pyrrha as a woman.

"Come to bed Mistress, I'll bring a snack. Yang and I have missed you terribly." She bowed her head, allowing Pyrrha to sluggishly scratch her ears.

"Thank you for tidying pet…I may need to borrow your arm." Pyrrha replied as gracefully as she could muster, hiding pain behind a tired but tender smile.

Blake allowed Pyrrha to lean on her, steadying her mistress and guiding her down the hall slowly, picking their way to the bedroom where Yang had constructed a macabre nest of began the mysterious technique of getting into bed with one functioning arm, whilst exhausted and running on next to no the way Pyrrha slowly positioned her hips and legs reminded Blake of the dancers in a club Yang took her to after graduating from Beacon.

"You decided to stay." It was a statement, not a question. Blake looked down at Yang; blind to the world and drowning in worry, she felt her ears flatten against her head and paused for half a heartbeat before locking eyes with her sunk to her her knees and kissed Pyrrha's feet slowly, causing soft moans of relaxation as the Faunus welcomed her Mistress home properly.

For the first time in her life Blake felt completely at home, kneeling at the feet of a human who was the most generous and caring person she'd ever met. "There is no place I'd rather be than at your feet Mistress."


	4. History

Blake opened her eyes and awoke into a world of warmth. She was snuggled against Pyrrha's waist and the sun was just beginning to drift through the window, framing Yang's breasts as she breathed deeply in her sleep. Pyrrha's eyes were open and staring at the ceiling in contentment. But Blake didn't want to disturb her Mistress' thoughts, so she snuggled closer to her shutting her eyes to drift off again.

"Don't even think about it Blake." Pyrrha whispered, watching the Faunus out the corner of her eye. "You're on duty today. Ozpin won't take kindly to both of my girls pulling a sick day."

She felt Pyrrha's hands on her ears and she purred a little. "I don't want to work today. Ozpin wouldn't mind me taking one sick day." She practically begged.

"You looked after me last night Blake, Yang can handle it today. Now I am ordering you to get out of bed and get ready for work." Pyrrha let her domme voice seep into the conversation and was happy when Blake rolled out of bed onto her feet and began scouring the floor for her discarded clothes.

Yang and hugged Pyrrha tight, sending pain racing up their mistress' back. But she didn't mind, Yang was always a little too protective with her, but today she really needed her. It was that thought which sent Pyrrha's eyes lolling until Blake kissed her, shocking Pyrrha back into the world of seven in the morning.

"How do you like your eggs mistress?" Blake asked with a squeeze of her hand.

"Sunnyside up, could you bring some toast and coffee too?" She replied, enjoying the view of Blake in nothing but an apron.

"Certainly Ma'am" Blake replied smiling as Pyrrha watched her leave for the kitchen. She noticed the Faunus move her hips from side to side in an exaggerated fashion. Apparently she was to get breakfast and a show.

Yang groggily opened her eyes, "I'm not working today am I?" She slurred, forgetting her grief in sheer exhaustion.

"You're home with me all day honey." Pyrrha murmured which caused Yang to smile and snore.

* * *

Blake dressed as quietly as possible, donning her vest and belt without the usual rattle of metal and slamming of buckles. Her usual morning routine was thrown out of whack completely, no bath or nutrient bar. But at least she would get her morning jog.

The neighbourhood passed by steadily as she ran, feeling the familiar cold air on her face and thrill of exercise. Running always calmed Blake, most exercise had that effect on her; all her problems melting away just as they did when she first began her morning jogs. A flimsy excuse to get some privacy from the three other girls who lived with her at Beacon.

To think she'd end up living with Yang, a girl who embodied the very qualities Blake used to despise. Her brash, loud lifestyle was as far from her own life of secrets and shadows as could be - but throughout their time in Beacon she had drawn Blake out from herself, into a life of light and fire. She still remembered their first kiss. The bathroom of some club Yang said; "Totally don't care about your ears." If only she had double checked; A Faunus Fetish bar was not exactly Blake's scene; yet somehow Yang made it one of the best nights of her life.

The familiar memories brought a smile to her face as she hopped on the spot. Traffic passed by with the same mechanical efficiency as ever, nobody daring to risk anything illegal mere feet from Ozpin's fortress. New Beacon; the building held none of the grace or majesty of it's namesake.

The place looked more industrial and military than an actual police station. The only hint at it's master being the impossibly durable metal that had been used in it's construction - a secret material which Ozpin himself had supplied. Twin panes of glass looked onto Queen's Cross - the only outside contact which Lord Guardian Ozpin had experienced in the 15 years since The Immolation.

The day was only whispered about in Vale - even then far from the badge wearing police. Blake's past was an asset to the force, so Glynda and Ozpin had repeatedly looked the other way when unscrupulous characters filled her in on the word. The fear felt towards the Hunters and Huntresses who chose to defend Vale from herself paralysed the majority of criminals in Vale. Indeed, crime had never been lower, Ozpin's heavily armed super cops were now viewed as nothing more than a necessary evil.

Blake laid a hand on the heavy brass doors with a sigh: Necessary was a generous word - after the Immolation the people feared the military and police more than the Grimm - they needed someone whom they could trust to command their replacements. Who better than the man who quenched The Immolation. The first occupant of the newly created Lord Guardian position; Former Headmaster Ozpin.

She had barely walked three feet into the precinct before Cardin Winchester blocked her path. "It's 9am Cardin. What do you want?" She asked, too exhausted from the jog to express more than tired irritation.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I get in the way of your duties officer?" His melodramatic gestures resulted in the room turning their attention on Blake and Cardin, she was never comfortable being the centre of attention at the best of times.

"Yes." She hissed in frustration.

"Well I was just thinking that as a fellow Chief of Narcotics and Contraband, I should be able to know why you, a fellow Chief of Narcotics and Contraband, were interrogated by Officer Xiao Long and Detective Nikos yesterday?" Every eye on the room was locked on them.

"Well; _Cardin. _You don't have to worry about it, the business was settled yesterday. Yang and Pyyrha had certain questions that only my sources could answer."

She made to move past him, rising to her full height and displaying her rage on her face. But Cardin fell in step beside her, his loud voice and hulking mass ensuring everyone remained focused on the drama."Ah yes your _sources. _How are your ex-coworkers doing?" He taunted.

She unsheathed Gambol shroud, pushing her forearm into Cardin's chest with enough strength to force him against Yang's cubicle. He yelped as her weapon pressed against his throat, the black blade the only thing between her forearm and his neck."Not a damn word Cardin. Where were you during The Breach, Chief? Where was your team when the Atlesian's burned?" He whimpered. "Tell me what you want." She demanded, her golden eyes burning enough that Yang would have taken her right there.

"The boss wants you." He said. He spluttered as she let him collapse to the precinct floor.

She headed for the showers, ignoring the walls of glass which faced the front doors. "Tell Glynda I'll be there once I shower."

Cardin's grin gave her pause, he laughed at her. "No Blake. _Ozpin _wants to see you." He laughed as the whole room went silent. A printer chugged it's way through paperwork and a phone rang. Nobody answered, Cardin just smiled. She slowly made her way to the stairs, every eye upon her as she took the first steps.

_Nobody_ went to see _Ozpin_. Only Glynda Goodwitch had been in his office. Rumour had it he was dying, whilst others claimed that he was already dead and Glynda ran the show. Blake knew that to be false, Ozpin would never be one to let the world go to hell around him - no, Ozpin had been playing a much grander game of chess than this. The Immolation had broken him somehow, RWBY had seen Ooblek carrying him to the school after all. But no matter how deep the wounds were; Blake knew Ozpin was very much alive.

Her hands trembled as the mysterious metal gears adorning the door spun and collided. A slow and meandering dance of engineering took place before her eyes, but when they parted the Faunus could not help but gasp at what she saw. Even her eyes struggled to pierce the darkness and she entered the office with trembling legs.

Her eyes could not pierce the darkness she beheld within Ozpin.


	5. Cursed With Survival

Ozpin's smile was slightly off putting as the shadows tugged at Blake, framed by the huge window behind his desk Ozpin looked a shell of himself. The quiet majesty of the Headmaster had been replaced by a hunched and shriveled old man, drowned by his green jacket. His eyes were somewhere else, his hands constantly spasming as they stroked a familiar goliath tusk. He didn't even address Blake as she stood, staring at him like a fool.

"Ah Glynda, I'm afraid I haven't heard anything from Pyrrha, has she neutralized the insurgent cell?" His voice was the same as ever, low and subdued yet strangely powerful. He took her silence as compliance, "Ah yes, she always is dependable. She understands our work better than anyone. She knows we can't let rogue hunters loose…"

"Lord Ozpin?" Blake ventured, but he continued to ramble. Nothing of consequence this time, he seemed to be reminiscing about his youth. Recalling sparring and training with a boy call Peter. The darkness didn't pose any issue for Blake, but maybe some light would bring Ozpin back to the moment. She explored the remarkably ordered room, the small corner table by the door had it's drawer open, revealing a black Vale military uniform from decades ago. She tried not to pry but couldn't help but notice the five white stars stitched onto the shoulders; it certainly made a lot of sense - Ozpin had been Headmaster of the forefront Hunting academy and had commanded the opposition to Cinder Fall… an ex hunter and commander certainly made sense. But more interesting was the simple wooden box, it's label was yellowed and worn from age, but the seal was familiar enough to her. Anyone who worked in the Vale police force recognised the Kingdom Morgue's seal. She looked inside only for a moment and saw a photograph of a moustached young man arm in arm with a Bear Faunus. She was terrifying; dwarfing the man with ease and intimidating despite the wedding dress she wore and beside the man was a younger looking Ozpin, hair only slightly silve and a bandage wound over his ear.

"What are you doing?" snapped a female voice, "Who told you to come in here?" Glynda's voice cut her deep, the anger and fear in her tone was enough to force Blake into a salute as she spun. She startled to babble some kind of explanation but instead was interrupted by Ozpin.

"I did.." Ozpin stood up, his posture and stature seeming to return in an instant. "I did not however, ask you to snoop around my office." He scolded her with his words but he had a sad smile.

"Yes, you will be disciplined for your invasion of privacy Inspector Belladonna. I assume Detective Winchester told you to come in here without me?" She sounded even more pissed at the idea of someone operating without her approval than she did at Blake seeing… whatever she wasn't supposed to see.

"He did Glynda. Nevertheless Blake has come here and has seen me. I think she has a lot of questions, which I will be happy to answer once we hear the report on the trafficking of illicit materials. Have you found the leak?" His eyes, looked bored and uninterested; yet he still performed his duty in upholding the law to the letter.

Blake adopted an official posture, hands behind back chin jutting out"I've found that the remnant of the White Fang are handling the moving of packages and providing protection to the erotica traffickers, I am trying to move up the chain of command to find someone who has met the traffickers."

Ozpin hummed while Glynda moved to stand beside him, "While it is no secret that I am less than enthusiastic about this law, we still must dedicate our full effort to enforcing it." He opened a drawer at his desk and produced a small vial of black dust, he left it on the table. "You will be permitted increased dust requisition for the remainder of your investigation. I assume you are struggling because Mr Taurus refuses to speak to you?"

Blake tried to keep the edge out of her voice, Adam would probably try to kill her if she saw him again. "He is a criminal and a terrorist Sir, there's a reason the White Fang only speak of him in whispers." She left the rest unsaid, hoping Ozpin would not press, but instead Glynda did.

"We're asking this off the record Blake, will he help you?" She leant onto the desk, looking unusually flustered.

"No. He considers me a traitor, last time we met was after the seizure of White Fang gun runners. He tried to kill me." She feels her hands shake behind her back, "Anyone who talks to me in the White Fang is targeted by him, he has killed four of my contacts last month." It had not been a good time to be a police officer, after Sky was caught beating Faunus suspects the White Fang had retaliated, hard. Any Faunus seen talking to Blake had been left beaten in the street.

"That is unfortunate, but alas to be expected. I fear racial tensions are heating up again. But now let's stop dancing around the issue." He hefted the Goliath tusk in one hand, as if it were no more than a pencil. "I know you have moved in with Pyrrha, I know everything that happened yesterday and I know you stopped Pyrrha from coming to work today." Blake couldn't keep the surprise off her face, Glynda's face went from curious, to intrigued to outraged. But in the end they settled on suspicion, a sentiment that brought back memories of a time before Beacon. She fidgeted as Ozpin smiled, taking her measure with nothing but his steely gaze. "I want to know what you want."

She swallowed as her emotions fluctuated, she hadn't expected Ozpin to give her the time of day. Nor did she expect to intrude on… something that Glynda would rather she didn't. But this was her chance. "I want you to stop calling Pyrrha for whatever it is you do. I want to be transferred from Narcotics &amp; Contraband into Internal affairs and I want you to do more to stop people like Sky from beating and killing Faunus indiscriminately!" It all came out in one frustrated, emotional breath. Her eyes filled with tears as she shouted down the most powerful man and woman in the kingdom. Neither spoke, Ozpin looked delighted while Glynda looked uncertain.

"Well, this is unexpected; but it is interesting. Your transfer request is approved, but you will have to be filled in on a great many secrets. Glynda?" He looked to her as she sighed.

"Everything? Even including me?" She asked, pleading.

"Everything. If she's to do Pyrrha's work she needs to know what Pyrrha knows. But once Detective Nikos recovers she will be continuing her work, albeit alongside you." he smiled at her. "Is this satisfactory?"

Blake eagerly nodded.

"Well come with me, I have to work out disciplinary measures for you as well as fill out a whole host of paperwork. I hope you let Officer Xiao Long know your intent. Did you consider…" Blake tuned out, glancing over her shoulder as they left the dark room. It seemed the further they moved from Ozpin the more he returned the the senile old man she had seen in the room at first. He was a defeated man putting on a hero's mask to keep the kingdom in order, but every day without Professor Port had taken it's toll on the Lord Guardian.

She wondered how Ruby, Jaune and the other Expedition hunters were doing. Would loss break them as it had Ozpin? Would they ever return from their mission. She felt her phone vibrate with a text, but that could wait. For now she had paperwork.


End file.
